1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to imaging technology, and particularly to a zooming system and method.
2. Description of Related Art
Imaging devices, such as digital still cameras, mobile phones with imaging functions etc., are popularly used nowadays by families for capturing face images in different scenes. However, most people are not professionally skilled in photography. It is not easy for them to achieve images with a proper proportion between facial areas and backgrounds.
What is needed, therefore, is a zooming system and method to achieve images with a proper proportion between facial areas and backgrounds.